Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Image Gallery
Hitsugaya Anime Images Profile Images Hitsugayatoshiro.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division. Ep35TōshirōHitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya during the Ryoka Invasion. Episode 363 Hitsugaya 1.png|Hitsugaya seventeen months after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen Episode 363 Hitsugaya 2.png|Hitsugaya seventeen months later. Soul Society arc Ep46EatingWatermelon.png|Hitsugaya and Momo as kids eating watermelon Ep46YoungHitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya as a child in Rukongai Ep25AizenWarnsGin.png|Aizen warns Gin he's suspicious in front of Hitsugaya. Ep34HitsugayaWarnsMomo.png|Hitsugaya warns Momo about Gin Ichimaru. Ep35HitsugayaStopsTheBattle.png|Hitsugaya interrupting the fight between Kira and Momo. Ep35MomoIsArrested.png|Momo Hinamori arrested by Rangiku and Iba on Tōshirō's orders. Ep47HitsugayaConfrontsIzuruGin.png|Hitsugaya confronts Izuru and Gin. Ep47HitsugayaDefendsHimself.png|Hitsugaya reluctantly defends himself by knocking Momo away. Ep48HitsugayaFightsGin.png|Hitsugaya attacks Gin. Ep48HyōrinmaruShikai.png|Hitsugaya using Hyōrinmaru's Shikai ability against Gin. Ep48HitsugayaFreezesArm.png|Hitsugaya fights Gin Ep58HitsugayaRangikuRunning.png|Hitsugaya and Rangiku running to the Central 46 Compound. Ep59HitsugayaDoor.png|Hitsugaya destroys the door to Central 46 with Rangiku watching. Ep60HitsugayaInvestigates.png|Hitsugaya discovers the dead bodies of the Central 46 Ep60HitsugayaChasesIzuru.png|Hitsugaya chases Izuru, who tells him that Momo is not where he left her. Ep60DaigurenHyōrinmaru.png|Hitsugaya's Bankai. Ep60BankaiHitsugayaAttacks.png|Hitsugaya, in Bankai, attacks an illusion of Aizen. Ep60AizenDefeatsHitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya is cut by Aizen, who tricked him. Ep63HitsugayaVisitsHurtMomo.png|Hitsugaya visits Momo as she recovers. Arrancar arc Ep114HitsugayaTeamArrives.png|Hitsugaya and his team arrive. Ep117HitsugayaExitsGigai.png|Hitsugaya leaves his Gigai. 117Hitsugaya and Shawlong clash.png|Hitsugaya fights Shawlong as Matsumoto looks on. Ep117HitsugayaVsShawlong.png|Hitsugaya crosses blades with Shawlong. 120Shawlong enters.png|Hitsugaya facing off against Shawlong 121Shawlong flees.png|Hitsugaya about to defeat Shawlong. Ep121OrihimeHealsHitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya being healed by Orihime. Hitsugaya soccer ball.jpg|Hitsugaya with a soccer ball. Hitsugaya saves Karin.jpg|Hitsugaya saving Karin Toshiro Meets Karin.jpg|Hitsugaya meets Karin alongside Matsumoto. Shōta and Tōsirō.png|Shōta Toyokawa and Hitsugaya Yui's Konsō.png|Hitsugaya attempts Konsō on Yui Toyokawa. Shōta stops Hitsugaya.jpg|Hitsugaya is attacked by Shōta. Orihime Finds Hitsugaya & Matsumoto TV.png|Hitsugaya greeting Orihime alongside Rangiku Ep126TiredMomoTalksToHitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya talking to Momo on screen Ep136HitsugayaRangikuVsMenis.png|Hitsugaya and Rangiku face off against a released Menis. Ep138IkkakuHitsugayaJinzen.png|thumb|Hitsugaya and Ikkaku using Jinzen 139Tentacles surround.png|Hitsugaya is attacked by Luppi Antenor. Ep140HitsugayaBankaiDaigurenHyorinmaru.png|Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto Daiguren Hyōrinmaru in Bankai. Ep140HitsugayaTrapsLuppi.png|Hitsugaya encasing Luppi in ice. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep203Gotei13Gather.png|Hitsugaya and the other captains and lieutenants gather in the Fake Karakura Town, Hitsugaya & Matsumoto - Fake Karakura Town.jpg|Hitsugaya and Matsumoto prepare for battle. 226Hitsugaya and Harribel clash.png|Hitsugaya faces off against Tia Harribel. Ep221HitsugayaVsHarribel.png|Hitsugaya vs. Tier Harribel Ep226OlaAzul3.png|Harribel forms a ribbon of Reiryoku as she uses Ola Azul to attack Hitsugaya, forcing him to use his Bankai. 221Hitsugaya confronts.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya facing off against Tia Harribel. Ep273Trident.png|Hitsugaya's Ice clone slashed in two by Harribel as she uses Trident. Ep273Trident2.png|Hitsugaya stunned after being split apart. Ep273ZanhyōNingyō.png|Hitsugaya appears behind the bisected clone he created using Zanhyō Ningyō. Ep273ZanhyōNingyō2.png|Part of the clone that Hitsugaya created using Zanhyō Ningyō returns to ice. Ep274GunchoTsurara.png|Hitsugaya uses Guncho Tsurara. Ep274DaigurenHyōrinmaru.png|Hitsugaya's Daiguren Hyōrimaru. Ep275TensōJūrin.png|Hitsugaya using Daiguren Hyōrinmaru's Tensō Jūrin technique. Ep275HyōtenHyakkasō.png|'Hyōten Hyakkasō' creates a tower of ice flowers reaching into the sky. Hitsugaya turns back on frozen Harribel.png|Hitsugaya after freezing Harribel Ep282HarribelAgainstThree.png|Hitsugaya, Lisa & Hiyori fight Harribel. Ep280HiyoriHitsuClash.png|Hitsugaya and Hiyori argue. 292Hitsugaya and Aizen clash.png|Hitsugaya and Aizen clash. 292Hitsugaya activates.png|Hitsugaya activates his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. 293Hitsugaya proclaims.png|Hitsugaya proclaims that he will kill Aizen even if it costs him his position as captain. 293Hitsugaya impales.png|Hitsugaya stabs an illusion of Aizen. 293Hitsugaya realizes.png|Hitsugaya realizes that he stabbed Hinamori. 293Aizen defeats.png|Aizen cuts down Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng, Hitsugaya and Hirako. Hitsugaya Trains.jpg|Hitsugaya training with his Bankai. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep361ShinigamiArrive.png|The Shinigami arrive. Ep362HitsugayaLaments.png|Hitsugaya laments over the changes Ichigo has caused. Ep362ByakuyaChastizesHitsugaya.png|Byakuya interrupts Hitsugaya. Ep362HitsugayaShattersAttack.png|Hitsugaya stops Yukio's attack. Ep362HitsugayaYukioSplitScreen.png|Hitsugaya and Yukio. Ep363YukioScreensHitsugaya.png|Yukio speaks to Hitsugaya using his screen. Ep363HitsugayaFindsYukio.png|Hitsugaya finds Yukio. Ep363ManyMonsters.png|Yukio summons many monsters. Ep363HitsugayaPushesYukio.png|Hitsugaya pushes Yukio. Ep363YukioBeingFrozen.png|Hitsugaya freezes Yukio. Monsters surround hitsugaya and yukio.jpg|Yukio's monsters bear down on he and Hitsugaya. Yukiocaptured.jpg|Yukio held in ice. Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami watch on. Ep366ShinigamiReturn.png|Hitsugaya leaves with the other Shinigami. Bount arc (anime only) Ep68UkitakeToshiroShunsui.png|Captains investigate Suì-Fēng's data. Ep69UkitakeHitsugayaSearch.png|Ukitake and Hitsugaya search record for the Bount. Ep78MayuriLaboratory.png|Hitsugaya learns of the nature of the Bount. Episode92HitsugayaReport.png|Hitsugaya receives report. Episode92DefeatedScene.png|Hitsugaya arrives at the carnage. Episode97RenjiHitsugayaRangiku.png|Hitsugaya's team in the forest. Ep97IchinoseHitsugayaClash.png|Hitsugaya and Ichinose clash. Episode98RenjiRevealed.png|Fooled into attacking Renji. Ep104HitsugayaWithInjured.png|Hitsugaya checks on the injure Shinigami. Ep104JigokuchōSummoned.png|They summon many Jigokuchō to track Bount. Ep104HitsugayaLeavesRangiku.png|Hitsugaya decides to go it alone. Ep104HitsugayaKogaMeet.png|Hitsugaya meets Gō Koga. Ep104HistugayaKogaClash.png|Hitsugaya vs. Koga. Ep104DalkIsFrozen.png|Hitsugaya battles Koga. Ep104DalkAttacks.png|Koga's Doll, Dalk, attacks Hitsugaya. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Hitsugaya returns to his office. Ep105OrihimeIzuruArrive.png|Orihime and Kira arrive in the office. Ep105OrihimeHeals.png|Hitsugaya watches Orihime healing Uryū. Episode105IsaneHitsugaya.png|Isane reports to Hitsugaya. Ep107MeetingUp.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with Hitsugaya and the others. Ep107HitsugayaBook.png|Hitsugaya takes the book from Ran'Tao. Ep107HitsugayaInformsCaptains.png|Hitsugaya provides the information. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep168HitsugayaYellsRangiku.png|Hitsugaya yells at Rangiku for being nosey and wrecking his paperwork. HitsugayaAmagai.png|Hitsugaya vs. Amagai Hitsugaya and Amagai watch the infiltration.png|Hitsugaya and Amagai watch the infiltration. HitsugayaByakuyaArrive.png|Hitsugaya and Byakuya arrive on the scene as Amagai goes to stab Yamamoto. Kasumioji Cleanup.png|Yoruichi, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Shunsui take care of the aftermath of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 239Children look.png|Two children look at Hitsugaya. 239Hitsugaya says.png|Hitsugaya says he will get his grandmother some snacks. Ep239HitsugayaGrandmother.png|Hitsugaya's grandmother. 239Hitsugaya is pushed.png|Hitsugaya is pushed back by Rangiku's breasts. HitsuRangimeet.jpg|Hitsugaya meets Rangiku Matsumoto for the first time. Young Matsumoto & Hitsugaya.jpg|Hitsugaya is told by Rangiku to become a Shinigami. 239Hitsugaya asks.png|Hitsugaya asks Rangiku what she means. 230Area vanishes.png|The area around Hitsugaya disappears. 230Rangiku tells Hitsugaya.png|Rangiku tells Hitsugaya to not scare her like this. 230Hitsugaya blushes.png|Hitsugaya blushes as Isane fumbles with the box. UkitakeMuramasa.png|Ukitake and Hitsugaya turn to see a revealed Muramasa. 230Hitsugaya notices.png|Hitsugaya notices his blade has not entered its Shikai form. 231Shinigami learn.png|The Shinigami learn of Yamamoto being sealed away. 231Hitsugaya and Senbonzakura clash.png|Hitsugaya clashes with Senbonzakura. 234Hitsugaya stands.png|Hitsugaya stands on a high place. 239Hitsugaya expresses.png|Hitsugaya expresses surprise at Hyōrinmaru's statement of Hitsugaya being unable to control his power. 239Hitsugaya admits.png|Hitsugaya admits his power has not reached its potential. Ep239HitsugayaVsHyorinmaru.png|Hyōrinmaru attacks Hitsugaya. 239Hitsugaya lands.png|Hitsugaya lands on a rock. 239Hitsugaya fires.png|Hitsugaya fires Hadō #31. Shakkahō. 239Hitsugaya is overwhelmed.png|Hitsugaya is overwhelmed by an ice dragon. 239Hitsugaya leans.png|Hitsugaya leans on his sword. 239Hyorinmaru reveals.png|Hyōrinmaru tells Hitsugaya that he is searching for a home. Hitsugaya and Kyoraku reveal their suspicions.png|Hitsugaya and Kyōraku reveal their suspicions. Ep241HitsugayaRecovering.png|Hitsugaya recovering after defeating Hyōrinmaru. 248Hitsugaya activates.png|Hitsugaya activates his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. Ep253ZanpakutoShinigamiUnited.png|Hitsugaya and the other Shinigami unite with their Zanpakutō Spirits once more. 254Hitsugaya says.png|Hitsugaya says they do not have much time. 254Hitsugaya bifurcates.png|Hitsugaya bifurcates a Gillian. 254Hitsugaya and Sui-Feng express.png|Hitsugaya and Suì-Fēng express surprise. 254Hitsugaya realizes.png|Hitsugaya realizes that the Garganta can be closed if they exert an immense amount of Reiatsu. Beast Swords arc (anime only) HitsugayaAnnoyed.png|Hitsugaya asks Rukia if this party was necessary. Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party.png|Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party. 256Hitsugaya tells.png|Hitsugaya tells Rukia to not worry about the party. 257Hitsugaya slashes.png|Hitsugaya slashes the Tōjū across the chest. 257Ichigo asks Hitsugaya what is going on.png|Ichigo asks Hitsugaya what is going on. Ichigo and Hitsugaya arrive at Urahara Shop.png|Hitsugaya in the Urahara Shop. 257Hitsugaya says.png|Hitsugaya says he wishes he could confirm Soul Society has completely recovered. 257Hitsugaya expresses.png|Hitsugaya expresses irritation at the disruptive actions of Rangiku and Haineko. 257Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru sense.png|Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru sense the Tōjū's Reiatsu disappear. Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya vs. Hollow Toju.png|Hitsugaya attacks the Tōjū. They regroup after the incident.png|Regrouping after the incident. 257Hitsugaya tells.png|Hitsugaya tells Rangiku to be very careful. 262Rangiku, Hitsugaya, and Hyorinmaru discuss.png|Rangiku, Hitsugaya, and Hyōrinmaru discuss their mission and Haineko's location. 262Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru inform.png|Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru inform Rangiku of missing supplies. Hitsugaya informs Rangiku of the thefts.png|Hitsugaya informs Rangiku of the thefts. Rangiku approached by her captain.png|Rangiku approached by her captain. Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal.png|Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal. HitsugayaAnnoyed.png|Hitsugaya is agitated as everyone is drunk in his barracks. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) E316 Young Hitsugaya fighting.png|Hitsugaya when first stationed in the Human World. E316 Haru introduces Yosuke to Karin Hitsugaya.png|Haru introduces Yosuke to Tōshirō and Karin. E316 Hitsugaya and Hollow Yosuke.png|Hitsugaya ready to fight Yosuke. Hitsugaya approached by Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Hitsugaya approached by Kyōraku and Ukitake. Ep317HitsugayaStormsOff.png|Hitsugaya storms off. Ep317MayuriAngry.png|Hitsugaya incurs Mayuri's anger. Ep317CaptainShock.png|The captains are stunned by Rangiku and Nanao. Ep317ByakuyasTeamReturns.png|Byakuya and the others return from the Senkaimon. E317 Inaba Akon Hitsugaya Shunsui.png|Inaba reveals to Hitsugaya that there is no record of Nanao and Rangiku traversing the Dangai. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Hitsugaya's group presents Dangai item to Yamamoto. E317 Hitsugaya arrest Ichigo.png|Hitsugaya attempts to arrest Ichigo as a material witness. Ep320Gotei13TempHeadquarters.png|Hitsugaya and the other members of the Gotei 13 use Ichigo's bedroom as a meeting place. Ep324UraharaHelpsCaptains.png|Urahara assists the captains in returning to Seireitei. Ep324SenkaimonOpens.png|The captains leave. Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society.jpg|Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society. Hitsugaya Sees Momo.png|Hitsugaya sees the Reigai of Hinamori. Reigai Momo Stabs Hitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya is stabbed by the Reigai. Hitsugaya Runs From Momo.png|Hitsugaya runs from the Reigai of Hinamori. Ep326HitsugayaVsReigaiHinamoris.png|Tōshirō being stabbed by two Reigai of Hinamori. Ep328ZarakiHitsugaya.png|Inaba is confronted by Hitsugaya and Kenpachi. Ep328HitsugayaKenpachiVsInaba.png|Hitsgaya watches Kenpachi versus Inaba. Ep328HitsugayaAttacks.png|Hitsugaya attacks Inaba. Ep328HitsugayaOwnAttack.png|Hitsugaya's own attack is returned at him. Ep328HitsugayaInjured.png|Hitsugaya is injured. Hitsugaya ambushed by Reigai-Byakuya.png|Hitsugaya attacked by Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki. Yoruichi and Hitsugaya converse.png|Yoruichi and Hitsugaya examine the scene. Reigai tower over a fallen Hitsugaya.png|The Reigai tower over an ailing Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya intervenes.png|Hitsugaya prevents "Momo" from cutting down the Reigai. Hitsugaya stops Reigai-Hinamori's attack.png|Hitsugaya stops Reigai-Hinamori's strike. Hitsugaya, Zaraki, and Inaba - Ep328.png|Hitsugaya contemplating on the battle, as Zaraki fights against Inaba Hitsugaya surprised by Zaraki's recreated attack - Ep328.png|Inaba defending himself against Hitsugaya by recreating Zaraki's attack Ep328 - Hitsugaya & Inaba Battling.png|Hitsugaya dueling with Inaba and preventing Inaba from twirling his Zanpakutō to the right. Ep339RangikuBlocksReigai.png|Rangiku blocks Reigai-Hitsugaya. Ep338OriginalsPrepare.png|The original Gotei 13 prepare to attack. Ep340SuiFengHitsugayaWorkTogether.png|The captains fight as one. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 12 Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of DVD volume 12. Bleach Vol. 25 Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of DVD volume 25. Bleach Vol. 55 Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of DVD volume 55. Bleach Vol. 59 Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of DVD volume 59. Bleach Vol. 71 Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of DVD volume 71. Bleach Vol. 80 Cover.png|Hitsugaya and Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of Volume 80. Bleach Vol. 87 Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of Volume 87. Bleach Viz Season 3 Box Set Cover.png|Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of the Season 3 box set. Bleach Blu-Ray Set 3.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of the third Blu-Ray boxset. Music Covers Bleach Memories of Nobody OST.png|Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Senna, and Ganryū on the cover of the Bleach: Memories of Nobody OST. Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Kusaka, and several captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach Beat Collection S2V2.png|Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Hinamori on the cover of the first volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Breathless Collection V4.png|Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru on the cover of the fourth Bleach Breathless Collection volume. Bleach B Station S2V2.png|Hitsugaya and Ichigo on the cover of the second volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S3V3.png|Hitsugaya, Nel, and Kon on the cover of the third volume of the third Bleach B Station session. Hitsugaya Manga Images Profile Images 5293rd Seat Hitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya when he was the 3rd Seat of the 10th Division. Soul Society arc 102Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 102. 116Cover.png|Hitsugaya, several other captains, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 116. MangaVolume16Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of Volume 16. 132Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 132. 143Cover.png|Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Renji, and Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 143. 155Cover.png|Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Uryū, Hisagi, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 155. 168Cover.png|Hitsugaya and Rangiku on the cover of Chapter 168. 182Cover.png|Hitsugaya and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 193Cover.png|Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 193. 195Strike Force arrives.png|The strike squad arrives. 197Cover.png|Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika on the cover of Chapter 197. 200Cover.png|Hitsugaya, his fellow Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town, and the attacking Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 200. 209Cover.png|Hitsugaya and Shawlong on the cover of Chapter 209. 212Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Hitsugaya after his grueling battle with Shawlong. 224Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 224. 232Cover.png|Hitsugaya and several others on the cover of Chapter 232. 239Cover.png|Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Urahara, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 239. Hueco Mundo arc -16Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter -16. 315Cover.png|Hitsugaya and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 315. Fake Karakura Town arc 316Cover.png|Hitsugaya, his fellow Shinigami, and the enemy captains and Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 316. 329Cover.png|Hitsugaya and the other Fake Karakura Town combatants on the cover of Chapter 329. 339Ola Azul1.png|Harribel slashes at Hitsugaya while using Ola Azul to enhance her attack power. 339Ola Azul2.png|Hitsugaya is forced to use his Bankai to defend himself against Harribel when she uses Ola Azul to attack him. 355Cover.png|Hitsugaya, Harribel, Shunsui, Starrk, Suì-Fēng, and Baraggan on the cover of Chapter 355. 355Trident.png|Hitsugaya's ice clone is cut in two by Harribel. 356Trident.png|The bisected part of Hitsugaya falls to the ground after Harribel uses Trident on him. 356Zanhyo Ningyo.png|After Harribel is fooled by Zanhyō Ningyō, Hitsugaya's clone turns back into ice. 359Hyoten Hyakkasō1.png|Hitsugaya begins to use Hyōten Hyakkasō in battle with Harribel. 359Hyoten Hyakkaso.png|The tower of ice created when Hitsugaya uses Hyōten Hyakkasō on Harribel. 359Cover.png|Hitsugaya and Harribel on the cover of Chapter 359. 367Cover.png|Hitsugaya, Hiyori, Lisa, and Harribel on the cover of Chapter 367. 376Cover.png|Hitsugaya and the other Shinigami allied against Aizen on the cover of Chapter 376. 379Cover.png|Hitsugaya and his friends on the cover of Chapter 379. 389Cover.png|Hitsugaya, his allies, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 389. 390Cover.png|Hitsugaya and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 390. 391Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 391. 391Hitsugaya stabs.png|Hitsugaya stabbing Aizen 392Cover.png|Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Izuru, and Iba on the cover of Chapter 392. 392Hitsugaya realizes.png|Hitsugaya realizing he actually stabbed Momo. 389Hitsugaya's Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru.png|Hitsugaya activates his Bankai Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. 392Hitsugaya screams.png|thumb|Hitsugaya enraged. 392Aizen defeats.png|Aizen defeats Hitsugaya, Shunsui, Shinji, and Suì-Fēng. 393Hitsugaya is wounded.png|Hitsugaya defeated by Aizen The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 460Shinigami appear.png|Hitsugaya and the other Shinigami arrive. 461Ichigo reunites.png|Ichigo reunites with his Shinigami friends. 466Hitsugaya traps.png|Hitsugaya uses Yukio's monsters against him. 473Hitsugaya brings.png|Yukio held captive by Hitsugaya. 476Ikkaku and captains return.png|The Shinigami prepare to return to Soul Society. 479Ichigo is greeted.png|Ichigo greeted by the captains upon his return to Soul Society. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 496Hitsugaya loses.png|Hitsugaya losing his Bankai to the Sternritter. 516Tenchuren lands.png|Hitsugaya witnesses the arrival of the Royal Guard. 538Hitsugaya trains.png|Hitsugaya hones his swordsmanship skills after losing his Bankai. 548Shinku Taso Hyoheki.png|Hitsugaya uses his new ice creation method. 550Shinku no Kori no Yaiba collapses.png|Hitsugaya's ice is melted. 550Hitsugaya is shot.png|Hitsugaya is impaled by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1. 551Hitsugaya is wounded.png|Hitsugaya is grievously wounded by Burner Finger 2. 552Hitsugaya takes.png|Hitsugaya takes the Shin'eiyaku. 553Hitsugaya regains.png|Hitsugaya recovering from Bazz-B's attack, with his Bankai back in control 553Hitsugaya deflects.png|Daiguren Hyroinmaru deflecting ice. 553Cang launches.png|Hitsugaya being launched into the air by Cang Du 553Hollowfied Hyorinmaru.png|Hitsugaya's Hollowfied Bankai 553Hitsugaya defeats.png|Hitsugaya entombs Cang Du in a flower of ice. 591Hitsugaya arrives.png|Hitsugaya arrives as a zombie. 592Hitsugaya pulls.png|Hitsugaya pulls his sword out of a wounded Ikkaku. 592Hitsugaya slashes.png|Hitsugaya cuts down Yumichika. 592Hitsugaya slashes Charlotte.png|Hitsugaya slashes Charlotte Chuhlhourne across the chest, cutting off his hand in the process. 592Unnamed Barrier.png|Hitsugaya's attack is blocked by a Kidō barrier. 593Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 593. 593Hitsugaya attacks.png|Hitsugaya attacks Mayuri multiple times in rapid succession. 593Hitsugaya blocks.png|Hitsugaya blocks Mayuri's attack after encasing his wounded leg in ice. 593Mayuri appears.png|Mayuri appears unharmed before a startled Hitsugaya. 593Hitsugaya collapses.png|Hitsugaya collapses upon losing control of his sense of balance. 594Hitsugaya is injected.png|Hitsugaya is injected with another drug by Mayuri. 658Hitsugaya appears.png|Hitsugaya returns to the battlefield still in Quincy garb. 659Cover.png|Hitsugaya on the cover of chapter 659. 670Hitsugaya reaches maturity.png|The last petals disappear from Hitsugaya's Bankai, prompting his maturation. 671Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 671. 671Adult Hitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya's older appearance. 671Shikai Hyoketsu.png|Hitsugaya uses Shikai Hyōketsu to freeze Gerard solid. 672Hitsugaya collapses.png|Byakuya aids Hitsugaya. 680Gerard dies.png|Hitsugaya watches as Gerard is reduced to a skeleton by Auswählen. Databooks, Covers, and Polls BKBHitsugaya's Battle Chart.png|Toshiro Hitsugaya's Battle Data Chart VIBEs page 239.png|Hitsugaya and Rangiku animation sketches in VIBEs. ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Hitsugaya and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. 209Third Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Hitsugaya and the other top 5 winners of the third popularity poll. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Hitsugaya and the other top 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. 348Fifth Popularity Poll.png|Hitsugaya and the other top 5 winners of the fifth popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 5-10.png|Hitsugaya and the other winners of the bottom 6 best bouts in the sixth popularity poll. Bleach Resurrected Souls 5.png|Hitsugaya and Ichigo on the cover of the fifth Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Hitsugaya Video Clips Hyōrinmaru.gif|Hitsugaya using Hyōrinmaru's Shikai ability. BankaiRegeneration.gif|Hitsugaya regenerates the wings of his Bankai. HyōtenHyakkasō.gif|'Hyōten Hyakkasō' HyōryūSenbi.gif|'Hyōryū Senbi' SennenHyōrō.gif|'Sennen Hyōrō' ZanhyōNingyō.gif|'Zanhyō Ningyō' TensōJūrin274.gif|'Tensō Jūrin' Ryūsenka.gif|Hitsugaya uses Ryūsenka. GunchoTsurara.gif|Hitsugaya uses Guncho Tsurara. SajōSabaku239.gif|Hitsugaya uses Sajō Sabaku on Hyōrinmaru. Hitsugaya Movie Images The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRHitsugaya and Rangiku sense.png|Matsumoto reports to her captain. DDRHitsugaya attempts.png|Hitsugaya unmasks Kusaka. DDRHitsugaya attacks.png|Ichigo tries to reason with Hitsugaya. DDRHitsugaya asks.png|Hitsugaya tries to object to the Central 46's decision. DDRHitsugaya wakes up.png|Hitsugaya awakens near a lake. DDRHitsugaya is hit.png|Hitsugaya is struck by Hisagi's Bakudō spell. DDRKusaka holds.png|Kusaka presents Hitsugaya with the Ōin. DDRHitsugaya and Kusaka cross blades.png|Hitsugaya turns on Kusaka. DDRHitsugaya and Kusaka charge.png|Hitsugaya vs. Kusaka. DDRKusaka thanks.png|Hitsugaya telling Kusaka they will always be friends. DDRHitsugaya holds.png|Hitsugaya holds the Ōin. DDRHitsugaya places.png|Hitsugaya places Kusaka's shattered Zanpakutō on his cloak. Fade to Black FTBHitsugaya attacks.png|Ichigo fighting with Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Video Game Images SRHitsugaya vs. Harribel.png|Hitsugaya faces off against Harribel. Category:Images